As commonly known in the art of speaker cabinets and more specifically, woofer cabinets and subwoofer cabinets, the speaker cabinets generally must be large rigid structures for optimum performance. The traditional speaker cabinet volume is often limited only by the space where the speaker is intended for use, such as the trunk or back seat of a car, and when installed, does not allow for additional use of that space. The traditional speaker cabinets are generally constructed using laminated plywood, particle board or wafer board, which is then covered with carpeting or similar material; these materials makes a finished cabinet relatively heavy. Traditional speaker cabinets will usually have a large rectangular face or front configuration to improve clarity and limit box resonance. Additionally, following extended high volume usage and induced vibration, speaker cabinets constructed of wood or particle board have a tendency to crumble or separate at glued or fastened junctions. What is needed is a durable, high performance, compact subwoofer speaker cabinet with excellent clarity.